Dr. Mario
(2008) |console = Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy |species = Human |gender = Male |homeworld = Mushroom Kingdom |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |creator = |artist = |voiceactor = |japanactor = |interwiki = supermariowiki |interwikiname= Super Mario Wiki |interwikipage= Dr. Mario }} :For fighter info, see Dr. Mario (SSBM). Dr. Mario ( , Dokutā Mario) is a doctor-costumed version of Mario that is the star of his eponymous game for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, and Super Nintendo Entertainment System. He also stars in Dr. Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64, Dr. Mario and Puzzle League for the Game Boy Advance, and in Dr. Mario Online Rx, which is a game for Wii's WiiWare. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he is an unlockable character. Character description Dr. Mario is simply Mario in a doctor's uniform, equipped with his powerful "Megavitamins" to fight against viruses (Blue, Red and Yellow Viruses). He originated in the 1990 NES/Game Boy game Dr. Mario. In Super Smash Bros. In the original game, Dr. Mario was briefly mentioned in 's biography, among his many other past professions. In Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] As a Playable Character Dr. Mario appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the thirteen new characters introduced. He is a secret character and a clone of 's. Dr. Mario is a stronger version of Mario that is supposed to be slower (though in actuality, his speed attributes are either equal to or actually greater than Mario's). While not many significant differences exist between the two characters, there are a few; the main one being that rather than shooting Fireballs as his neutral special move, he throws Megavitamins. The subtle differences between Dr. Mario and Mario, in the competitive scene, work to Dr. Mario's favor (mainly his much superior KO power), and place him five places higher on the current tier list. Trophies Dr. Mario, like the rest of the playable characters, has three different trophies dedicated to him. The Viruses from the Dr. Mario game also appear as a trophy. His Classic mode trophy is as follows: Dr. Mario Immaculate in his medical garb, Dr. Mario destroys killer viruses with his amazing vitamin capsules. With his dedicated nurse, Princess Peach, at his side, Dr. Mario spends day and night in his laboratory working on new miracle cures. Somehow he's managed to keep up with all the new viruses that have arisen over the years. * Dr. Mario, 10/90 (NES,GB) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dr. Mario was one of the five playable characters in Melee who didn't return as a playable character in Brawl. Instead, his only appearance in the game is as a single sticker, that can only be used to power up the Mario characters and . The following two music tracks from his games are also in Brawl. *''Dr. Mario (Melee)'' - Starter music track for PictoChat *''Chill (Dr. Mario)'' - Unlockable music track for Flat Zone 2 Unfinished data While Dr. Mario doesn't appear as a playable character, an unfinished character file for him has been uncovered through hacking, as ef_dr_mario.pac. The exact reason why the data is included is unknown, with the most common speculation being that he was intended to be included as a playable character before being cut for whatever reason, or his data was simply imported for referential purposes. Trivia *Dr. Mario is the only character that didn't return in Brawl who wasn't considered a low or bottom tier character in Melee. Category:Characters Category:Removed characters (SSBB) Category:Super Mario universe Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Dr. Mario